Blissful Moments
by babydarlingdearest
Summary: He always loved her. Cared for her. Needed her. What happens when Hollywood's Bad Boy confides to his love, the Nice Girl from Wisconsin?
1. Chapter One: Hidden Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from Sonny with a Chance, but that sure would make my life a heck of a lot easier.**

**A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic but I really love Sonny with a Chance, especially Channy. Please review and if you have any suggestions, that would be GREAT.**

Chapter One: Hidden Secrets

Sonny was leaving studio three that held her show So Random when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it said Chad was calling her. What does he want? Sonny thought. Even if she knew it was only Chad D.C. calling, she still had monstrous butterflies flying around in her stomach.

She picked up her phone and said, "What do you want Chad?" while looking at her nails. He had been acting weird lately and although he annoyed the crap out of her, she still cared. Not that he would ever find that out.

"Um, can you meet me in my dressing room? We need to talk Munroe," He said nervously.

"Err, ok. I'll be there in five minutes, alright?" Sonny was now worried about him and hung up. She then hurried to studio two which was where Mackenzie Falls was shot. But she couldn't help but wonder if this was all a trick. It was Chad Dylan Cooper after all. He was the Hollywood's Bad Boy. The Puppy Shover; but she didn't really mind. Although she would never admit this to anyone, Sonny Munroe was falling for him. Hard.

3

As Chad paced around in his dressing room, he began questioning himself. Was he really ready to tell Sonny that her rival, her enemy, was also in love with her? He didn't care that she was from Chuckle City. He just wanted her so bad. He wished that he wasn't always such a dick to her so she would actually believe him when he told her the truth.

He decided to sit down on his couch and look around his room. There was a closet in the corner with his vanity mirror beside it that carried all his hair products. He then thanked God silently for giving him great hair and continued to look around. In front of the couch was a large plasma screen TV that hung on the wall. He turned it on and flipped it to Tween Weekly TV.

"Is Hollywood's Heartthrob all of a sudden throbbing over someone else? Is the Chuckle City nice girl stealing Bad Boy of Hollywood's heart? Stay tuned. I am Santiago Geraldo reporting to you from Tween Weekly TV."

"Ugh!" Chad groaned and turned off the TV. Why does everyone always have to know my life?! He thought to himself. Luckily he heard someone knock on his door to keep himself from his thoughts.

"What do you want?" He yelled. Chad didn't actually mean to yell. But he couldn't control his actions. It just kind of happened.

"Um, it's me, Sonny. I'll just go if you want" She said sounding hurt through the wall.

"Shit," Chad muttered to himself. He walked to the door and opened it. "Sorry I'm just having a bad day. Do you uh want to come in?" He asked her nervously.

"Hehe well I'm already here Cooper. Do you have anything to eat?" She said while laughing. He stood completely still to piss her off as she tried to look around him to see if there was anything edible in the room. God she is cute, God damn stupid cute, Chad thought.

"Haha yea we can order pizza if you want," Chad told her.

"Well are you gonna let me in or what?" She asked. Chad watched as Sonny looked down at her shoes. She seemed unsure of herself, as if she wasn't sure if she should have been there or not. He wanted to make her as comfortable as possible that night. But he wasn't gonna let her see what he did to her so soon. He tried to glare but then his face went soft as he saw her look up at him with nervous eyes.

"Yea, come on in Munroe," He said softly. She grinned and walked past him into his dressing room. Boy, this is gonna get interesting, he thought. He turned and saw the way Sonny's tight fitting jeans clung to her. He shifted himself uncomfortably and turned around to close the door. He then cursed his hormones, put on his famous smirk and turned back around to an all but nothing normal night.

**A/N: Ok so here was my first chapter of Blissful Moments. There is gonna be actual smutty stuff later on. No worries. But pretty please review if you liked it and want more. Two reviews at least. It would make me very happy. (:**


	2. Chapter 2: A Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: Sonny with a Chance is sadly not mine…yet. I have a 5 year plan. :P**

**A/N: Awww thanks for the reviews. You should have seen my face. I was so excited and I think my family was thinking about putting me in an asylum. ANYWAYS, I'll try to post up more frequently. This is gonna be mostly Chad's point of view. I just felt that there weren't enough stories with his point of view on things. I hope you don't hate me for it and stop reading. Oh and smutty smut smut will be here soon. Enjoy. (:**

Chapter Two: An Unusual Evening

Chad found Sonny looking around in his fridge. No one else had a standard sized refrigerator in their dressing rooms, so of course Chad Dylan Cooper had to have one. The fridge was standing against the wall in his mini kitchen. It had an oven, stove, minimal counter space, and a sink. Chad felt more grown-up that way and boy did he like the perks of being a grown-up. He stared as he watched Sonny's perfectly shaped ass while she dug around in his fridge. He once again had to shift himself uncomfortably and tried to find a way to sit without harming his manhood.

"You absolutely have nothing edible in here Chad," Sonny told him looking disappointed. He was surprised when she even crossed her arms, clicked her tongue, and shook her head. She looked like a mother.

Chad started to laugh as he got up and walked towards her, "Well, didn't you say you wanted pizza?" As he said this, he picked up his phone and began to dial the nearest pizza shop.

Sonny frowned at him, "Well," she said mocking him, "Now, we're going to have to go grocery shopping. I can't believe you would even consider buying a regular fridge and only put soda in it! That's what mini fridges are for! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" As amusing as this was, Chad had to admit that Sonny was beginning to freak him out.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, please, for the sake of humanity, calm down," Chad told her cautiously while backing slowly to the door. He then lost all feelings of weariness and was quickly overcome once again with amusement as he watched her scrimmaging through his desk. Even if he did love her, he was starting to get a little ticked off.

"What are you doing?" He snapped. Chad hated when people went through his stuff. He felt deprived of his own privacy.

"I'm looking for a pen and paper so I can make a list of what we need. You have a whole kitchen in here Cooper! Why don't you ever cook?" She asked and stopped what she was doing while Chad got her what she needed.

Chad shrugged, "I dunno, because I'd rather have the lunch lady at the commissary make my meals." He watched as Sonny made her way back to the couch and joined her. Her handwriting was a little sloppy but it still had that girlish style to it that all girls-and some guys-seemed to master. But it was the actual Sonny that mesmerized him. The way her face was a little scrunched up as she concentrated was simply adorable. Her chocolate brown eyes were a little squinted and she even had her tongue sticking out of her mouth a teensy bit. Her soft wavy hair hung down like a curtain on the other side of him and he had to control himself from his urge to touch it.

"Okay finished!" Sonny exclaimed bouncing onto her feet and bringing Chad back to earth. She put the pen back where it belonged and walked to the door. Chad didn't know whether to join her or not so he just stayed in his spot. Sonny noticed this and yelled at him to grab his keys so they could go. He happily obliged and led her to his car.

As they were leaving the studio, Chad was a little upset. His plan was ruined for that night. But maybe, just maybe, there was still a chance that he could tell her. He wasn't sure if he could tell Sonny that night but hopefully it would be soon. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't like having to wait but for now he was just glad that they were hanging out. The whole way up to the grocery store Chad would always sneak a peek at Sonny. She's so beautiful, he thought. He would look every now and then at the way the light coming from the streetlights hit her body. Her hair was blowing in the wind and looked like it was dancing it was so beautiful. Her face was looking the other way so he couldn't see it but Chad was just so excited to have her in his car.

When they got to the store ten minutes later, Chad turned off the engine and took his keys out of the ignition. Sonny was obviously waiting for him to let her out but just to mess with her, Chad walked straight for the entrance. He stopped and yelled at her to hurry her ass up and she jumped out and followed him with a scowl on her face.

As Sonny was putting things in the cart, Chad would whine and put it back.

"What the fuck is whole-grain?"

"Damn it Sonny I do not want low fat. What is wrong with you?

"Really Sonny? Really? Pita bread? You sicken me."

"Chad Dylan Cooper if you say one more thing I'm going to cut all that precious hair of yours in your sleep!" Sonny yelled being fed up with him.

Chad gasped and hugged the package of pita bread to his chest, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Really Chad? Really? Try me," She said with a devilish glare and snatched the bread from him. She stormed off and Chad had nothing better to do than follow her. He was getting extremely bored and since it was Sonny's fault, he decided to piss her off some more. So when it was time to pay, Chad grabbed the bags and told her to meet him back at the dressing room after she was done paying. He left her with his famous smirk while she was left with her mouth hanging open and eyes open wide at the register.

Just to make sure she would come back he sent her a text,

I dropped a hundred in your bag when you weren't looking. You owe me. Big. -Chad. D.C.

This is gonna be fun, Chad thought to himself and drove back to the studio with Sonny's face crowding his mind. He wasn't sure if Sonny was gonna come back that night but knowing that she would probably want to yell at him some more he relaxed. Chad got back to his room and was finishing putting away the groceries when he heard Sonny banging on his door and yelling his name. Damn, that girl is gonna break my door down! He thought and raced to the door finding Sonny soaking wet with eyes that could kill. Chad couldn't help but laugh at the sight and earned multiple hits from her.

"You selfless, conceited, superficial jerk!" She screamed at him. "For some reason no one wanted to drive a taxi tonight and I had to walk back here in the rain!"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, relax and go dry off," Chad told her using his charm to keep her from getting any angrier. "Just go back to your dressing room, change, and meet me back here, ok?"

"I can't. The doors are locked," She said looking very sad. Chad looked at her and realized she was on the verge of tears.

"No problem Munroe, you can wear a pair of my sweats. Is that ok?" He told her while walking to his closet to find what she needed. "Go into the bathroom and take those wet clothes off before you catch a cold. I'll give you your clothes when you're done."

"Fine. I don't have any other choice do I? But I swear Chad Dylan Cooper if you try to catch a peek at me horrible things will happen to you. I wasn't kidding about your hair," She said menacingly walking to his bathroom. The look on his face was priceless as he stroked his hair. That girl will be the death of me, He thought as he continued to look for something she could wear.

**A/N: Ok, please forgive for the suckiness in the ending. I just finished watching Demi and Selena's new movie and was counting the VERY many times they said Princess and what not. I was very angry when I found out you didn't even have to know. But anyways, it's like super late and I'm gonna get some shut eye. Please review and once again I'm sorry for this being late. I've been trying to prepare for Myrtle Beach. Go fun time! Don't forget to review and I'll post soon. (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Love Hurts

**Disclaimer: Sonny with a Chance fails to be mine.**

**A/N: Well I'm glad you didn't think the last chapter was too horrible. I guess I work better when I'm in a sleepy stupor. Oh and I've decided to give shout outs to everyone who has reviewed me and you guys will get a little something extra if you help me with ideas. I'm not sure what it is maybe a sneak peek at future chapters? Remember to review. Enjoy (:**

Chapter Three: Love Hurts

When Chad finally found something for Sonny to wear he headed for the bathroom.

"Chaddddddd," He could hear Sonny whine, "Did you decide to ditch me again? Because if you did I'm gonna be so pissed!" He wondered how long she had been calling his name and laughed.

"Relax Sonny I'm right here," Chad told her through the door.

"Oh. Well can I have some nice clean clothes? I'm freezing," She said and opened the door just a crack. Sonny didn't know that Chad could see her in the bathroom mirror, though. His mouth hung open as he could see parts of her breasts exposed from underneath Sonny's crossed arms, he saw that she liked to be clean shaven and for that he was happy, and then he saw her perfectly round ass. He tried so hard to control his urge to poke it. Damn he tried so hard but his hormones got the best of him.

Chad opened the door a little more and could hear Sonny scrambling to get her covered. But for some reason she didn't stop him or yell at him for walking in. Maybe she wants it as bad as I do, he thought and a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing Chad?" Sonny asked her breathing getting faster.

Chad stepped closer to her and kissed her. She moaned and her knees buckled but his firm grip on her kept her from falling. Much to his dismay, she was the first to deepen the kiss. Her tongue explored his mouth and she wrestled his tongue for domination. He groaned as Sonny ran her hands down his abs nearing her destination.

He couldn't take it anymore and picked her up bridal style and took her to the couch. He dropped her and took off his pants and shirt leaving nothing but his boxers. She pulled him down and kissed him hard as he thrusted a finger into her and entered in and out slowly. She whimpered and then moaned as the pain left and pleasure arrived. Sonny moaned his name over and over getting Chad worked up. He added another finger increasing his pace earning him more moans. He then grabbed her left breast with his other hand and massaged her nipple. He decided to mess with her a little bit and started to suck on it causing her hands to hold onto his hair. He suddenly thought of her threat to cut off all of his hair and stopped altogether. With this pause Sonny rolled on top of him and tugged at his boxers until they came off entirely. She stared at his manlihood and gulped nervously. Chad noticed her hesitation and sat up.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," He told her stroking her hair. They eased their way into a comfortable position and she lay down on top of him with a grip on her ass tight.

~BM~

"I just don't want think we should do this anymore," Sonny said looking into his beautiful blue eyes. His eyes were darkened with lust but were gradually getting cloudy like a sea storm as the hurt in his face was becoming noticeable. She didn't want to hurt him and grazed his lips with her own, "I care for you so much and I just don't want to lose control of myself."

"But you don't love me," He said his grip on her fading. More than you know, she thought.

"And you do?" She snorted getting up cautiously so she wouldn't hurt him and slid on his boxers and shirt. He got up too and walked to the bathroom and put on the clothes he initially set out for her.

"I do," He whispered but Sonny heard. She walked to the heartbroken Chad but the door closed before she could reach him, "I have to practice my lines for the next episode. You can sleep in my bedroom if you like. I'm gonna stay up late."

He has a bedroom too? She thought and looked for it. But before doing so, she walked to the bathroom door and whispered I love you hoping he would hear her like she did with him. The door didn't budge and she gave up deciding that she would tell him when he went to bed.

~BM~

He sat against the wall and replayed the whole night over and over in his mind. She doesn't want me. I've wasted months of loving her and she doesn't love me back, he thought. He heard some shuffling coming near the door and heard murmuring. He didn't want to hear what she had to say at the particular moment and decided that sleeping on the couch was the safest thing for him that night.

**A/N: The smuttiness has arrived! As I said earlier, I'm giving shout outs. So here is everyone who has reviewed me so far. You should also check out their stories: **

**Thanks for reviewing ****vickybarb****, then there was ****rachii****, ****AlexaJ****, the smut is here ****.Famousx****, ****SparkleInTheSun ****you are so nice (:, as you can see ****sorathestar**** there is definitely more than one chapter, ****AnalystProductions**** thank you for putting me on alert!, ****RandomlyAwsomer**** thank you, and once again thanks ****SparkleInTheSun**** and ****AlexaJ****. You guys are so nice and I'm happy you're enjoying it so far. Don't forget to review (: I won't be posting the next chapter until I reach 15 reviews so please click the little button at the bottom of the page. It makes me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: Sonny with a Chance isn't mine.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry that I haven't posted so soon, I kind of had writers block. Don't forget to click that pretty little button at the end and enjoy. (:**

Chapter Four: Misunderstandings

Weeks went by after that night and Chad tried to forget about Sonny. He would ignore her stares at the commissary. When she would walk by to throw the remains of her food he would suddenly make it seem like he was enjoying his conversation with Portlyn or look down at his five star meal. But when he was sure Sonny wouldn't see, he would look at her and remember that night they shared together.

He remembered that morning and how he woke up extra early to check up on her without disturbing her in her sleep. His heart broke even more as he watched his love sleep peacefully. She will never love me, He thought over and over. He was upset to know that she used him for a good time, not caring about his own feelings and then his thoughts would be disturbed by someone laughing. However it was never just anyone's laugh, it was always hers. That laugh would hurt him so much knowing that she could still have fun after breaking his heart.

He would then get up and leave the commissary not knowing that Sonny would always stop what she was doing and look at him not only leaving the room, but her as well.

~BM~

Chad would never find out about her own feelings for him. When she woke up that morning all those weeks ago and rolled over she thought she would find the boy she loved but instead she found nothing. She jumped out of bed and called for him but it was too late. He was gone. She fell to the ground and cried until there was nothing left to cry. How could he use me like that? Sonny thought to herself.

She slowly got up and went to the bathroom where her clothes had dried. She found them hanging on hangers where the curtain hanged and put them on. But she kept his clothes that she previously wore. It would be the only thing that could be used as proof to know that it wasn't all a dream.

Sonny left his dressing room staying quiet. The sun wasn't even up yet but she wasn't sure if anyone else decided to stay in their rooms for the night. She ran all the way to her own studio glad knowing that someone unlocked it. She walked to her own dressing room and tucked his clothes away neatly into one of her dresser drawers. Sonny then took a shower and changed her clothes trying to hide all evidence of her crying.

She walked to the commissary and found that she and Chad were the only ones there. He looked like a mess and he could tell that he had been crying. Why would he be crying? She thought to herself. She ran away before he could realize he wasn't alone. Sonny then made a promise to herself to find out why he acted that way.

~BM~

After work, Chad walked back to his dressing room for the night. He was too exhausted to drive home and decided that his room would do for the night. He found a note on his couch and immediately became angry realizing someone was in his dressing room without his permission. He read the note which said:

I know you hate me, but I want to know why. I'll be there at 10:30. Please let me in. I want to talk and I'm tired of you giving me the cold shoulder. – Sonny

Chad looked at his watch and saw that it said it was only ten. He went to his bathroom and checked if he looked presentable. As usual, everything about him was perfect except one thing. He had dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep ever since that night. He would stare up at his ceiling for hours thinking of Sonny. It was becoming a problem. She was permanently branded into his mind. Knocking on the door interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Coming," He yelled. He walked to the door and found the girl of his dreams standing right in front of him, "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hey," Sonny said softly, "Can I come in?" She looked unsure of herself. It was as if the night was repeating itself from all those weeks ago.

"Yea," Chad told her. He stepped to the side to let her pass and closed the door behind him. He put his forehead on the door and took deep breaths. Why is she doing this to me? He thought. He attempted a smile, ran his hands through his hair, and turned around to find the girl of her dreams completely naked in front of him.

"You are gonna explain to me why you are acting this way after we have fun," Sonny told him seductively, lust filling her eyes. Chad gulped and awaited his pleasure-filled doom.

**A/N: Yea, I know, suck-ass ending. Give me some of those delicious reviews and I'll make the next chapter wayyyyyyyyyyyyyy better. And I'm still sorry for the wait.**


	5. Chapter 5: Heated Temptations

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own Sonny with a Chance.**

**A/N: oh. my. freak-a-leakin. gawd. I didn't know you guys really cared about the story so much. I've been so busy with school and well I just took a break from homework and got on to look at some fanfiction and then saw all the reviews for this story. I was so happy my eyes became slits they were so squished. Well I guess I'll try and finished what I started. (:**

Chapter Five: Heated Temptation

"Well, don't just stand there. Come over here instead," Sonny said seductively. She was so beautiful with her porcelain white skin and her contrasting dark brown hair.

There were three voices shouting in Chad's head. His brain was telling him to tell her to leave, his heart was telling him to try to talk to her first and his dick was screaming what are you were waiting for, fuck her already! Of course he listened to the last one.

He walked over to her and traced his name on her neck with his lips. He could feel her breathing quicken and could feel the intense heat between her legs. She moaned his name softly and allowed him to lead her to the bedroom.

"You don't know how much you've hurt me, Sonny," He said as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Actually, I can tell by your eyes. You should really try concealer. You wouldn't believe the magic that can come out of that tiny little bottle," Sonny said as she managed to take off his shirt. She ran her hands down his sculpted abs and chuckled as he groaned from her touch.

He grabbed her hands and stared into those chocolate brown eyes. How does she manage to have control over me? He thought. He was tired of not being able to kiss her. Tired of not being able to randomly call her at night. Tired of everything. He stopped thinking as her eyes began to secretly question him and pushed her onto the bed.

"Is it time to have fun Cooper?" She asked innocently. Why must she be so cute? He wondered.

"It's time Munroe," he said before crushing his lips into hers. Sonny moaned as he invaded her mouth with her tongue.

"W-w-wait Chad" Sonny attempted to say as she was flooded with kisses.

"Mmm what do you need Munroe?" Chad asked as he propped himself on his elbows.

"Your zipper's digging into m-m-my special zone!" She winced. Chad said sorry over and over again as he jumped over and ripped off his jeans and boxers. He eased gently onto Sonny and kissed her softly on her bruised lips.

"Better?" He asked.

"Mhm. Now kiss me," She said playfully. All he could do was obey her. At first he planted tiny kisses on her lips but they gradually began to increase and as he once again invaded her mouth with his skillful tongue he started to massage her right nipple.

He groaned as his hard on rubbed against her moist opening. He moved to her opening and ran his tongue up to her clit.

"Chad," she moaned and grabbed his hair. He paused thinking of her threat she said all those weeks ago but decided that they didn't need a replay of that nights ending either and continued to suck on her clit. He started to finger her as well and her moaning made him go faster. Her moaning turned into screams as she jumped over the brink and landed in ecstasy.

"Mmmm, now it's your turn," Sonny said through labored breaths as she turned him over and ran her hands down his abs all the way to his nine incher. She rubbed her hand up and down on his dick and licked the tip of his head.

"Sonny!" He groaned as he ran his hands through her hair. He moved her hair and used the handful to lead her up and down his dick with her mouth. She spit into her hand and rubbed his shaft faster and faster until he came over her perfect tits.

Chad handed her a tissue as she plopped down beside him. He traced her chin with his fingers and gently kissed her.

"You know that I just can't forget about what happened that night, Sonny," He said softly. "You are s-"

"Shhh. I need to tell you something first ok?" She said her finger the only barrier against his voice. "That night, I heard you say I love you. I went to go tell you that. Well… I went to go tell you that I loved you too but you closed the door. So I went to bed like you told me to and I waited for you to come to bed but you never did. In the morning you weren't in the dressing room but I found you crying in the commissary and I decided to leave you alone. I love you AND I care for you Chad. You make me happy and keep my life interesting and I can't live without that."

"Sonny. Do you really mean what you say?" Chad asked.

"Of course I do Chad," She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Can we get some sleep? I'm tired."

"Haha of course, Sonny," Chad told her. "And Sonny?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"Hehe I love you too Chad."

This is how that night should have gone all those weeks ago, Chad thought. But he didn't mind, because now he had her and for now, he would enjoy these blissful moments.

**A/N: This isn't the end folks. But I hoped you liked the ending of this chapter. I'll try to post another soon and I'm still sorry for making you guys wait this long. Keep reviewing. It makes me smile.**


End file.
